Returning With Thievery
by dashinginconverse
Summary: "Well, hello, Natalya," he said in greeting. All Natalya could reply with was, "Nice beard." WadeNatalya, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Summary: "Well, hello, Natalya," he said in greeting. All Natalya could reply with was, "Nice beard." WadeNatalya, oneshot**_

_Who has two thumbs and fangirled so hard when Wade Barrett came back last week on Smackdown? This girl! Oh, it was rather undignified and immature. So... I guess the events of this fic reflect that? Haha. Anyway! I just wanted to write this little oneshot. I love Wade and Nattie together so I figured why not write another fic about them? I hope that everyone enjoys this little thing. I know I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

**Returning With Thievery**

* * *

Natalya crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

The match had ended in swift fashion. The man making his big return didn't seem to have a bit of ring rust on him, and he handled his opponent with such grace it was probably comical, considering the bare-knuckle brawler was part of it.

Wade Barrett certainly was a character.

Then he made his big return promo, his thick accent resonating throughout the arena. She tried to hide the faint thought of, _I really missed his voice _when he started to go on about being inserted directly into the title picture. That statement made a little smirk cross Natalya's face. As if she hadn't tried that tactic already. Albeit, in a more private surrounding and actually face to face with the head of the company, but still. They were probably going to give Wade what he wanted, in the end.

She was alone at the monitor, with Beth and a few of the other Divas having retreated to the locker room as soon as the match was over, completely missing his promo and his walk back up the ramp. She sighed to herself and turned, walking to the door and opening it, unsure of her reasons why. She had wanted to watch the rest of the show, after all, but she chalked it up to being a bit thirsty.

Natalya walked with purpose over to the refreshment room. Plates of sandwiches and other kinds of easily eaten snack foods, along with bottles of water and cans of soda were visible. There were a few people milling around. Yoshi Tatsu had already been ushered in here, and he was partaking in the fruit platter and favoring his left shoulder while Curt Hawkins talked to him animatedly. Layla was talking to the Miz, no doubt about their little scuffle on that Monday's Raw. But there was a smile on her face, and that totally contradicted the fact that they had fought like cats and dogs just days ago.

Natalya decided to not dwell on the other people in here. She stepped up to the large cooler that housed all the drinks and bent over, selecting a bottled water before standing upright -

A hand then shot out and stole the bottle from her grasp.

She gasped, reminding herself of one of those old Hollywood actresses, and then stared upward, finding the thief of her bottle to be Wade himself.

"Well, hello, Natalya," he said in greeting. "Thanks for the water."

Natalya huffed at him, and then spat in a juvenile manner, "Nice beard."

He smirked at her, and Natalya made it a point to not be driven wild by it. Except, well, she failed. Instead of squealing, though, she managed to scowl at him. "Nice match. Give me my water."

"Thank you. And no," he replied in an infuriating tone. He unscrewed the cap with a purposefully slow motion and then lifted the bottle to his mouth. Natalya watched in what she hoped didn't look like rapt fascination as his throat moved with each swallow. After a while, he pulled the bottle from his lips and looked at her, expecting her to argue with him.

"Wh - "

"Technically, you hadn't drunk out of it, so it was free game."

"Oh, I hate you."

This caused him to grin, baring teeth in a predatory manner. "That's better than nothing, my dear."

"Yeah, _okay_," Natalya scoffed, still glaring at him. She then retrieved another water from the cooler and twisted the cap off before chugging it down like she had been in the desert for years. With one hand on her hip and her leg cocked to the side, she supposed she looked rather uncaring.

The bottle was downed in no time, making a crinkling sound as she finished the dregs at the bottom. Wade was staring at her, an amused smile crinkling his brow.

"What?" she snapped as the dark haired Brit started to make his way up the line towards the sandwiches.

"I wasn't aware, with your limited ring action lately, that you were so dehydrated."

Natalya visibly bristled. "Do not speak of it."

Wade shrugged.

"Besides, I wouldn't have been so _dehydrated_ if you hadn't taken my water to begin with."

He grasped a plate and started to pile on the food. Natalya didn't follow, just watched him with attention as he started to gather chips and some dip, a ham sandwich, a few pieces of fruit, and a small piece of cake. "You seem fine to me now."

"It's my hatred of you keeping me upright."

"So melodramatic, Nattie. Shakespeare would be proud."

"I'll Shakespeare your a - "

"No cursing," Wade said, holding up a hand.

"You curse _all the time_."

"Not in front of a lady."

"_You're _not a _lady_!"

Wade started to laugh again. Really, what was with him? Natalya eyed the plate of his food with her gut rumbling and a plan - immature and juvenile, but still a plan - came to mind.

It would be revenge. Well, not long lived revenge, but it would be an inconvenience to him just as his stealing of her water was an inconvenience to Natalya.

"Look! A fight!" she shouted, pointing to an empty space in the room.

Wade twisted his head around so quickly that she was certain he must have gotten whiplash in the process.

With all the stealth of a very clumsy elephant, Natalya reached out a greedy, vengeful hand and stole Wade's sandwich.

He must have felt the plate lighten as the sandwich was removed, for he turned quickly and saw a glimpse of blonde hair as Natalya quickly walked out of the room, sandwich in tow.

"Oi!" he shouted.

"Technically, you hadn't taken a bite of it, so it was free game!" she called back mockingly.

"I can just get another one," Wade called back, exasperated, as Natalya approached the door. "They're _right here_!"

"Not the point, sir!" she replied through a mouthful of food.

And, as Natalya rounded the corner to the locker room, she found herself grinning.

Oh, _hell yes_, she was glad Wade Barrett was back.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
